Survive
by shiraiden sanji
Summary: kini yang tersisa tinggal Sungmin dan Heechul, apa mereka juga akan tertangkap?.. author gak bertanggung jawab balik lagiii! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sungmin POV

DUAKKKH! Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang dipukuli oleh hyungku, Heechul. Astaga, Heechul hyung sangat menakutkan! Aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak melihat dia bertarung. Heechul hyung menoleh padaku,

"apa yang kau lihat pabbo! Jaga adikmu!" teriaknya menyadarkan aku dari keterpesonaanku. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku kearah adik-adikku. Benar saja, kulihat Ryeowook, adik paling kecil keduaku, sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman seorang namja tinggi berotot. Cepat-cepat aku berlari kearah mereka. Dan BUGH! Aku langsung menendang namja itu dari pinggir. Namja itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Ryeowook.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Wookie?" tanyaku, Ryeowook mengangguk sambil mengelus tangan kanannya yang tadi dicengkeram namja itu.

"Ne, hyung" katanya.

"Bantu Heechul hyung sana!" teriakku, dia mengangguk lagi. Lalu dia berlari kelantai dua, membantu saudaraku yang lain yang bertarung di lantai 2.

Aku menatap namja dihadapanku. Cih! Rasanya aku ingin menendangnya lagi saat melihat dia bangkit sambil tersenyum sok gentlemen. Dia mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang tadi aku tendang.

"Wah wah, kalian semakin kuat saja. Semakin membuatku bersemangat." Katanya kalem. Aku hanya menatap tajam kearahnya. Aku harus selalu waspada. Bagaimana pun ini sedang dalam situasi peperangan.

"Choi Siwon," desisku tajam, "lebih baik kau dan kronimu menyerah karena kami tidak akan pernah mau menuruti kalian!" lanjutku ketus.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanyanya memuakkan. "lagipula aku dan teman-temanku belum mendapatkan apa yang kami mau." Lanjutnya kalem, beda sekali dengan aku yang emosi.

TRAKK! BRUGH!. Suara itu membuat kami berdua menoleh. Kulihat Henry terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Sepertinya dia baru saja dicekik dan didorong dari lantai dua. Tapi siapa yang mendorongnya?. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke lantai dua. Kulihat salah seorang teman penjahat ini sedang menatap Henry sambil tersenyum. Lee Dongae.

'dasar penjahat-penjahat sialan!' makiku dalam hati. aku kembali memfokuskan konsentrasiku pada musuh dihadapanku ini. aku percaya magnae itu bisa menghadapi Donghae sendiri. Henry kan kuat.

"Sepertinya kalian mulai kalah." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya semakin tajam. Cih, enak sekali dia berkata seperti itu!. Awas saja dia.

Aku mulai menyerangnya, dia pun mulai melawan dengan keras. Duakk, aku berhasil menendang dadanya hingga dia jatuh terjengkang. Aku menyeringai, namun seringaiku hilang dengan cepat saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leherku.

"Merasa menang, Lee Sungmin?" ucap seseorang ditelingaku. Aku hapal suara ini. ini suara Zhoumi, si pelempar pisau. Aku tidak bisa berkutik.

'apa aku akan dibawa?' tanyaku dalam hati. siwon yang berada disebelahku tersenyum. Aku meronta, namun pisau itu menggores leherku sehingga aku kembali diam. Zhoumi memukul tengkukku. Dan hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah gelap. Aku kehilangan kesadaran.

End Sungmin POV

Author POV

Zhoumi memukul tengkuk Sungmin, membuatnya pingsan. Zhoumi menyerahkannya pada Siwon yang langsung membopong Sungmin di pundaknya. Zhoumi dan Siwon berhighfive ria.

"Satu dapat." Kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum riang, namun senyumnya langsung hilang saat Henry menyerangnya dengan tongkatnya (tongkat baseball yang dari logam). Otomatis Zhoumi berusaha untuk menghindar dari serangan membabi buta Henry.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membawa Minie ge!" teriak Henry dan BUAKK! Henry berhasil memukul kepala Zhoumi tepat dipelipis. Tidak sampai pingsan sih, tapi sekarang darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Zhoumi.

"Yah bocah! Awas kau!" teriak Zhoumi geram, Henry hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Zhoumi menoleh pada Siwon,

"Jangan sampai lepas!" teriaknya, namun terlambat, Siwon sudah melepaskan Sungmin yang kini sudah tergeletak sembarang di lantai. Siwon sendiri sibuk menangkis serangan-serangan dari Leeteuk. Zhoumi menggeram kesal. Baru juga dia akan membalas si bocah mochi yang menjadi lawannya, Donghae sudah berlari sambil berteriak,

"Kita pulang sekarang!" teriaknya. Dengan terpaksa Siwon dan Zhoumi berlari mengikuti Donghae. Tadinya Zhoumi mau menyambar Sungmin, tapi keburu dijaga oleh Leeteuk. Akhirnya ketiga namja itu pergi. Henry terus mengawasi mereka hingga tak terlihat lagi, sementara leeteuk langsung memeriksa Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dirumah itu benar-benar berantakkan. Kacau. Terlihat sisa-sisa pertarungan dimana-mana. Kaca-kaca jendela yang pecah, pagar pembatas lantau dua yang entah sudah kemana, juga perabot-perabot yang rusak.

Terlihat tiga namja imut berperawakan kecil sedang berusaha membereskan rumah itu. Sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia karena rumah itu kacaunya sudah tak tertolong. Sementara ketiga namja itu membereskan rumah, hyung-hyungnya yang lain sedang mengobati saudara-saudaranya yang terluka.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Kata Leeteuk sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. Tadi dia mengobati luka dileher Sungmin setelah sungmin sadar dari pingsannya.

"Gomawo hyung!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk membalas tersenyum, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada magnae yang sedang tiduran disebelah Sungmin.

"Bagaiman keadaanmu, Henry ah?" tanya Leeteuk. Mukannya kentara sekali khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung," jawab Henry "dasar Donghae sialan , akan kubalas kau nanti!" lanjutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat imut sampai Sungmin tak tahan ingin mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"Auw! Sakit hyung!" jerit Henry saat Sungmin mencubit pipinya, semenara sang pelaku hanya nyengir tak bersalah.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya seorang namja cantik dari pintu. Namja itu bersandar ke pintu. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat dongsaeng tertuanya itu.

"Hai Chullie hyung!" sapa Henry kelewat bersemangat. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi,

"Hyung, kalau hyung ada disini, siapa yang beres-beres?" tanyanya, heechul mengerling ke pintu,

"ada Hyukkie, Wookie, dan Bummie yang mengerjakannya, mereka saja cukup." Jawab Heechul simpel,

'bilang saja malas.' Batin Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Henry berjamaah.

Heechul menatap Sungmin,

"Kau tahu, kau hampir saja dibawa oleh mereka tahu! Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati." kata Heechul. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Henry ingin gantian mencubit pipi hyung aegyonya yang satu ini.

"aku dikeroyok hyung!" seru Sungmin tidak terima, "lagian, bukannya si Zhoumi itu bagianmu, kenapa dia malah ikut bertarung denganku?" lanjutnya,

"Aku kan sibuk menghabisi anak buah mereka." Kilah Heechul.

"sudah, sudah, yang penting tidak ada yang dibawa." Kata Leeteuk menengahi.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain.

Tiga orang namja berjalan cepat menuju aula dilantai tiga. Salah seorang dari namja itu –yang paling tinggi– terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau ?" tanya namja disebelah kanannya. Namja tinggi itu tidak menjawab.

"Siwon, kenapa dia?" tanya namja itu pada temannya yang satu lagi. Siwon tersenyum,

"Dia kesal, tadi hampir saja kita dapat si aegyo." Jawab Siwon. Donghae melirik Zhoumi, 'pantas.' Batinnya.

"awas kau bocah mochi!" seru Zhoumi sebal, Siwon dan Donghae sweatdrop.

Akhirnya mereka sampai diaula. Terlihat teman-teman mereka sudah berkumpul. Mereka semua langsung menoleh saat merasakan aura suram milik Zhoumi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Hankyung.

"Gagal." Jawab Donghae singkat. Hankyung mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati Zhoumi.

"Sudahlah, memang susah kalau membawa mereka. Belum pernah ada yang berhasil membawa salah satu dari mereka lebih dari dua meter dari rumah mereka." Hibur Hankyung.

"Siapa yang berhasil membawa mereka sejauh itu ?" tanya Zhoumi kaget. Dia baru tahu ada yang pernah berhasil membawa buruan-?- mereka sejauh itu.

"Tuh, si evil magnae!" kata hankyung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang ngobrol dengan Yesung.

"Memang siapa yang hampir kau ambil?" kangin nimbrung.

"Si aegyo itu," kata Zhoumi, "siapa sih namanya?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Bukan Kangin atau Hankyung yang menjawab, tapi Kyuhyun. 'dasar telinga neraka.' Batin Zhoumi sweatdrop.

"kau hapal dia sepertinya." Ujar Kangin. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

"jelas saja dia hapal. Kan Sungmin memang incarannya." Kata Hankyung. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

.

.

"baiklah, baiklah, rapat dimulai!" seru Hankyung. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung duduk. Hankyung menatap mereka satu persatu. Disebelah kanannya, duduk Kangin sambil memainkan gelas ditangannya. Disebelah kanan Kangin ada Yesung yang sibuk dengan kura-kura besar yang diletakkan dimeja. Disebelah kana Yesung ada Siwon yang menatap Hankyung serius. Disebelah Kirinya sendiri ada Kyuhyun yan menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapa bosan. Disebelah iri Kyuhyun, duduk Zhoumi yan nampaknya masih kesal karena kegagalan misi yang tadi. Semetara tepat didepannya, Donghae duduk dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"baiklah, dimulai dengan laporan misi hari ini." kata Hankyung. Dia lalu menoleh pada Siwon. Siwon sebagai penanggung jawab misi, memulai laporan,

"Misi gagal. Kerusakan dipihak kita 0%, kerusakan di pihak musuh 65%. Informasi yang didapat," Siwon menarik nafas sebentar, " informasi lengkap anggota musuh." Semua menegang. Informasi lengkap anggota musuh memang belum mereka dapat selama ini. yang mereka tahu baru Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, dan Park Leeteuk. Yang lainnya, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"pertama, Park Leeteuk. Spesialis pengobatan dan tangan kosong. Kedua, Kim heechul, spesialis petarung tangan kosong dan tongkat. Ketiga, Lee Sungmin, spesialis petarung tangan kosong dan tongkat. Keempat, Lee Hyukjae, spesialis pedang dan tongkat. kelima Kim Ryeowook, Spesialis pedang dan panah. Keenam, Kim Kibum, spesialis taktik strategi dan pedang. Ketujuh Henry Lau, spesialis ketapel dan tongkat." Lanjut Siwon. Dia memperlihatkan foto masing-masing namja yang tadi disebutkannya. Semua teman-temannya memperhatikan foto yang diperlihatkan Siwon.

"Whoa, kapan kau mengambil fotonya?" tanya Donghae kagum. Siwon tersenyum,

"aku menyuruh anak buahku memotonya saat mereka bertarung." Kata Siwon. Donghae meanggut-manggut. Hankyung terlihat berpikir keras. Lalu dia menatap teman-temannya serius.

"Aku sudah berpikir lama tentang ini." semua oran menatap Hankyung "bagaiman kalauy kita menetapkan sasaran kita masing-masing. Jadi kita akan lebih fokus untuk mendapatkan sasaran itu, tidak acak seperti sekarang." Hankyung menatap teman-temannya meminta persetujuan.

"Aku setuju, hyung. Selama ini yang punya sasaran sendiri kan baru si Kyu, kalau kita punya sasaran sendiri, kita jadi lebih mudah untuk fokus." Ujar Kangin mengelurakan pendapatnya. Yang lain pun kelihatannya setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tentukan sasaran kita. Lee Sungmin sudah pasti menjadi incaran Kyu. Kita tinggal menentukan incaran kita." Gumam Hankyung. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Bocah mochi itu milikku," Kata Zhoumi tiba-tiba, "Aku punya urusan dengannya." Sepertinya Zhoumi masih dendam pada Henry -.-'

"Henry lau maksudmu?" tanya Donghae, Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Aku yang ini saja." Kata Hankyung sambil menunjuk foto namja berwajah cantik, "sepertinya Kim Heechul ini kuat." Katanya sambil menyeringai. Yang lain bergidik ngeri melihat Hankyung yang biasanya tenang, menyeringai setan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang paling lincah. Lee Hyukjae." Kali ini Donghae yang angkat bicara.

"Aku yang badannya paling kecil." Kata Yesung, "Kim Ryeowook." Katanya sambil tersenyum ganjil.

"Si ahli taktik sepertinya menarik." Siwon angkat bicara. "Kim Kibum yah."

"Berarti aku Park Jungsoo alias Leeteuk?" tanya Kangin, "Bagus juga." Gumamnya.

Semuanya memandangi foto incaran masing-masing sambil menyeringai setan.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain,

Henry memegang belakang lehernya. Rasanya tadi entah kenapa dia merinding. padahal udaranya tidak dingin sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Enhyuk melihat Henry yang menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya sendiri.

"Tidak tahu, gege, rasanya aku merinding." jawab Henry.

"Firasat buruk tuh." Celetuk Sungmin asal yan langsung digetok Heechul. Tapi Henry sepertinya setuju dengan Sungmin.

'akan ada apa yah?' batin Henry bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kita harus memikirkan strategi baru." Ujar Kangin, "Kita tidak mungkin berhasil dengan strategi yang itu-itu saja." Lanjutnya.

Semua nampak berpikir. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Kangin benar, mengingat mereka selalu saja gagal dan pulang dengan tangan hampa.

"Sepertinya aku punya rencana." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Semua memandang Kyuhyun serius. Tatapan mereka berubah ngeri saat melihat senyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai super evil.

"KEKEKE!"#senyum ala Hiruma Eye***eld.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Genre : gatau.. readers putuskan sendiri deh..

Pairing : all suju pairings+ShindongNari

Warning : YAOI nanti-nanti, geje, abal.

summary : errrr... #author dibunuh massa.

.

Karena banyak yang ga ngerti awalnya (dan bodohnya saya lupa nyeritain awal cerita), bakal saya ceritain dulu, tapi secara ringkas.

Jadi di fic ini ada dua kerajaan. Kerajaan pertama adalah kerajaan tempat Hankyung dkk bernaung-?-. lalu kerajaan kedua adalah kerajaan milik orang tua Leeteuk, Jaejoong, jan Heechul (mereka ga bersaudara, kerajaannya pemimpinnya banyak). Mereka itu saling rebutan wilayah. Penjaga wilayah yang kalah akan jadi milik penjaga wilayah yang menang. Terserah mo diapain juga. Mo di jadiin pembantu kek, budak kek, terserah.

.

Chapter 2

Saat makan malam. Wookie sudah selesai memasak, kini tinggal memanggilhyung dan dongsaengnya untuk makan bersama. Rumah sudah bersih dan rapih seperti sedia kala sebelum terjadi penyerangan terakhir. Ajaib mengingat yang mengerjakan hanya Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Enhyuk –terima kasih pada Heechul yang tiba-tiba kabur dengan sangat(tidak) bertanggung jawab–. Dengan susah payah, penuha perjuangan dan air mata (Lebay!#plakk!) mereka membereskan semuanya hingga kembali kinclong.

Satu persatu hyung dan dongsaengnya turun untuk makan. Dimulai dari Eunhyuk, hingga yang terakhir, Kibum.

"Sepertinya enak!" kata Eunhyuk bersemangat. Heechul mencibir,

"Halah, bilang saja kau lapar!" Eunhyuk nyengir lebar sementara Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

Makan malam berjalan khidmat. Tidak ada gangguan(kalau kejahilan Heechul dan wookie yang memasukkan cabe banyak-banyak ke sup milik Henry sampai yang empunya menangis kepedasan tidak dihitung) yang biasanya datang, seperti serangan dari pihak musuh.

"kalian tahu, kurasa mereka akan mulai menyerang kita lagi dalam waktu dekat ini." gumam heechul setelah semua saudaranya selesai makan.

"Aku setuju." Gumam Kibum.

"Tapi kurasa penyerangan itu akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya." Kata Heechul lagi.

"apa maksudmu Heechul?" tanya Leeteuk agak bingung. Heechul meminum air yang ada digelas dahulu, baru menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk,

"Maksudku mereka tidak akan menggunakan strategi-strategi yang selama ini mereka pakai untuk membawa kita. Mereka akan merubah strateginya."

"Aku setuju dengan heechul hyung," Kibum angkat bicara, " mereka semua bukan orang-orang bodoh, kelewat pintar malah. Pasti mereka tahu kalau kita sudah tidak mempan dibawa dengan strategi-strategi sebelumnya."

"Lalu kenapa kalau mereka ganti strategi?" tanya Henry, Kibum memandang Henry aneh,

"begini, kalau dengan strategi-strategi sebelumnya saja kitta sudah kewalahan, bagaimana dengan strategi baru?" Kibum menjelaskan pelan-pelan, Henry mengangguk-angguk.

"Ditambah lagi kita belum benar-benar tahu siapa saja mereka." Tambah Sungmin.

"Yang kita tahu hanya Kyuhyun, yang waktu itu hampir membawa kibummie, lalu Siwon yang pagi ini hampir membawa Sungmin hyung, Donghae, yang tadi bertarung melawan mochi, dan seorang namja tinggi yang entah siapa namanya." Ryeowook mengingat-ngingat.

"Si koala." Gumam Henry tanpa sadar.

"pokoknya yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berhati-hati dan waspada." Kata Leeteuk bijak, semua dongsaengnya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Kata Leeteuk lagi. "Giliran siapa yang berjaga malam ini ?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk dan Kibum mengangkat tangan. Leeteuk mengangguk. Semua pun kembali kekamar masing-masing kecuali Ryeowook, eunhyuk, dan Kibum. Eunhyuk dan Kibum langsung berjaga sementara Ryeowook memberesklan bekas makan.

.

.

.

Dikamar Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Henry

Terlihat sungmin dan Henry sedang ngobrol seru dengan topik entah-apa-tidak-jelas. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidur dengan Eunhyuk, tapi berhubung Eunhyuk dan Kibum sedang berjaga, dan Sungmin malas tidur sendiri, akhirnya Sungmin berencana numpang tidur dikamar dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Cklek, pintu kamar dibuka. Terlihat Ryeowook memasuki kamar. Sebelah lengan bajunya basah.

"Cepat ganti baju, nanti masuk angin." Kata Sungmin pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dan langsung mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong yang kebesaran hingga bahunya terlihat.

"Kalian sedang ngobrol apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"ini, Wookie ge, tentang Key gege yang sudah dibawa oleh pihak musuh." Jawab Henry, Ryeowook terkejut,

"Maksudmu Key, Taemin, dan Jino ?" tanyanya memastikan. Henry mengangguk.

"keadaannya tidak menguntungkan untuk kita," gumam Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ryeowook dan Henry memberhatikan Sungmin. Sepertinya hyung aegyonya ini akan mengutarakan sesuatu yang serius. sungmin kembali melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Dibagian timur kita, masih aman, aku yakin jaejoong hyung tidak akan kalah. Selatan kita aman selama kita tidak kalah. Tapi masalahnya utara dan barat kita sudah kalah. Itu berarti kita harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menjaga daerah kita."

Henry menatap kosong pada Sungmin,

"Bagaimana kalau kita kalah hyung?" tanyanya mengutarakan apa yang selama ini ada dipikirannya. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"kita memang sudah ada diambang kekalahan." Jawab Sungmin mengagetkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Setiap tahun pihak kita kehilangan sedikitnya dua wilayah, dan kita hanya berhasil menambah lima wilayah dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Bahkan sekarang para pangeran seperti Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, dan Jaejoong hyung ikut maju ke medan tempur."setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin lalu menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"tapi kita jangan menyerah. Menang atau kalah bukan masalah. Yang penting kita terus berusaha sekuat tenaga dan berikan yang terbaik." Lanjut Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala dongsaengnya. Mata Ryeowook dan Henry berkaca-kaca,

"Gege," kata Henry sambil menatap Sungmin haru, "Kau tidak cocok berbicara dengan kharisma yang besar seperti itu.."

PLETAKKKK! Sungmin menjitak kepala dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajarrrr!" rutuk Sungmin sementara yang dijitak hanya cengengesan. Ryeowook terkikik geli. 'ada-ada saja.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu berlalu tanpa ada penyerangan dari pihak musuh. Tentu saja hal ini membuat heran leeteuk dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Biasanya mereka tidak pernah diberi ketenangan lebih dari tiga hari.

Mereka sih senang-senang saja karena berarti lebih banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Kibum entah mengapa jadi sering terlihat gelisah. Tentu perhatian Leeteuk. Akhirnya leeteuk memutuskan bertanya pada Kibum.

"Ada apa Kibummie? Kenapa kau kelihatan sering gelisah?" tanya leeteuk. Leeteuk dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sedang beristirahat diruang tengah sehabis latihan. Kibum menoleh pada Leeteuk,

"Aniyo hyung. " jawabnya singkat. Leeteuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi dia terus saja memandang Kibum tanpa henti. Kibum menghela nafas, menyerah pada tatapan lembut hyungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku khawatir, hyung." Gumam Kibum,

"Khawatir?" Ryeowook membeo. Kini dia menatap Kibum heran.

"kau khawatir karena mereka tidak menyerang kita selama ini?" tanya Leeteuk, Kibum

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Heechul acuh, Kibum mengernyitkan dahi,

"Tidakkah hyung curiga dengan pergerakan mereka?" tanya Kibum. Heechul menatap Kibum dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-aku-tidak-mengerti.

"Begini hyung, aku takut ini salah satu taktik mereka, membuat kita lengah, lalu menyerang kita saat kita merasa aman. Dan jujur, sekarang kita memang sedang lengah." Jelas Kibum. Semuanya mangut-mangut.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kibummie. Sepertinya kita memang harus lebih berhati-hati." gumam Sungmin. Semuanya mangut-mangut*lagi.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain,

Dua orang namja berjalan di koridor yang agak gelap. Suara langkah kaki mereka menggema. Namja yang satu yang berambut sebahu berjalan agak dibelakang namja yang lainnya. Pembawaannya tenang, sementara namja yang berjalan didepannya memasang wajah malas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pintu besar. Namja yang paling depan membukanya tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu. Mereka langsung masuk kedalamnya yang ternyata sebuah aula dimana beberapa namja sedang berkumpul.

Seorang namja berpembawaan kalem menyambut kedua namja tersebut. Menyuruh mereka duduk, tetapi sepertinya si namja yang tadi berjalan paling depan sedang tidak sabar.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata namja itu. Si namja berwajah kalem tersenyum,

"tenanglah Jinki, kenapa mesti buru-buru?" tanyanya yang tak lain adalah Hankyung. Namja yang dipanggil Jinki itu menyeringai,

"Aku ada urusan dengan mangsaku." Katanya, kali ini namja yang beepembawaan tenang ikut menyeringai. Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul bahu mereka berdua. Memaksa mereka duduk.

"Hai Jinki, Minho, aki ingin meminta bantuan kalian." Kata orang itu, Kyuhyun, to the point.

Minho mengerutkan keningnya,

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kami ingin meminjam wilayah yang baru kau dapatkan itu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung menyeringai seram membuat Onew dan Minho merinding sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa kasihan pada lawan dari hyungdeul mereka ini.

.

TBC.

.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, bikin saya semanget bikin lagi..

**Ladyuminhae, Sena, Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue291, Pity MbumkyuminElf4ever, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Unykuminmin, Minnie Chagiy4, hee hyunai, Lee Hae Kyu, Kang Min Hyun, Yenni gaemgyu.**

Makasih atas Reviewnya! Mian gak bisa dibales satu-satu. Ini juga ngetiknya ikut di laptop tetangga, jadi gak bisa lama-lama.

Gomawo

.

RnR pliiiisssss!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Genre : apa yaa? Action?

Pairings :all suju pairing+ShindongNari

Warning : gaje, abal, adegan kekerasan

Summary: ...

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena apdetnya lelet. Author apdet 2 chap deh. Mian yaaa chingu!

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yang tidak dipakai.

Hankyung menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan. Semua dongsaengnya ikut berpartisipasi. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan kastil mereka. Shindong dan istrinya, Nari, baru pulang dari petualangan mereka keberbagai belahan dunia. Hankyung mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi pagi dikastil.

-flashback-

Mereka sedang sarapan bersama saat pintu aula utama terbuka. Masuklah sesosok yeoja cantik yang melangkah pelan. Donghae yang pertama kali menoleh langsung berlari kearah yeoja itu. Dia langsung memeluk yeoja itu, dan yeoja itu membalas lembut.

"Noona, kapan pulang?" tanya Donghae sambil masih memeluk yeoja itu. Otomatis perkataan Donghae membuat yang lainnya menoleh. Semuanya, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Hankyung, ikut mengerubungi yeoja itu.

"Nari noona, kenapa tidak bilang akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Siwon sembari memeluk yeoja itu, Nari, pelan. Nari hanya tertawa melihat keributan itu. (author g tw umur Nari berapa. Jadi anggap aja disini Nari umurnya diatas Donghae, tapi dibawah Kangin). Nari menoleh pada dua orang yang tetap diam ditempatnya, lalu tersenyum manis,

"Kalian tidak rindu padaku, kyu? Han oppa?" tanyanya. Hankyung langsung berjalan pelan mendatangi Nari, dan langsung mengacak rambutnya. Nari terkekeh pelan.

"Kyu?" Nari kembali memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Nari. Tidak sedikitpun Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Nari, membuat Nari tertawa. Akhirnya nari yang mendatangi Kyuhyun dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Kyuhyun balas memeluk Nari sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Selamat datang." Kata kyuhyun pelan. Semua yang ada disana hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat magnae mereka yang tidak mau kalah itu.

"Dasar egois, gengsian!" kata seseorang berjalan dari pintu. Semuanya menoleh.

"Hyung!" teriak Donghae dan Siwon berbarengan menyongsong hyung mereka yang satu itu. Shindong langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam,

"Heh, magnae, lepaskan pelukanmu dari istriku!" Seru Shindong. Tapi bukannya menurut, kyuhyun malah menyeringai pada Shindong. Sementara Nari hanya tertawa melihat suami dan sepupunya saling adu deathglare.

.

.

"Jadi rencananya yang akan melakukan penyerangan itu Yesung hyung, Hankyung hyung, kangin hyung, dan Zhoumi, sementara sisanya memantau dari kastil ?" tanya Shindong memastikan rencana mereka. Semuanya mengangguk. Shindong dan Nari mangarutkan kening,

"kenapa tidak melakukan penyerangan serentak saja?" tanya Shindong, "Bukannya itu akan lebih mengoptimalkan hasilnya?" tambahnya.

"Kalau menurutku empat orang saja cukup. Kita sudah terbantu dengan daerah Jinki." Kata Hankyung. Tapi sepertinya Shindong dan Nari kurang setuju,

"boleh aku memberi pendapat?" tanya Nari, semuanya mengangguk.

"selama ini mereka sulit dikalahkan karena mereka baik dalam bekerja sama. Meski melawan musuh yang berbeda, mereka tetap saling menjaga. Karena itu saat ada yang hampir kalah, yang lain jadi penopangnya." Kata Nari, semua mendengarkan dengan serius, "kalau hanya empat musuh, mereka masih bisa saling bantu. Tapi kalau melawan kita satu lawan satu, kurasa mereka akan kalah jauh. Membuat kans kita untuk memenangkan pertarungan menjadi lebih besar." Lanjutnya.

"jadi maksudnya, akan lebih mudah kalau kita menyerang bersamaan?" tanya Donghae. Nari mengangguk.

"Bagus juga. Jadi semakin mudah pekerjaan kita." Gumam Kyuhyun.

-flashback off-

Jadi disinilah mereka semua, kecuali Shindong dan Nari. Bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan berikutnya. Mereka sudah cukup lama tidak menyerang lagi untuk membuat lawan merasa aman. Dan sepertinya memang lawan menjadi agak lengah.

"Hyung sudah siap?" tanya Donghae. Hankyung mengangguk,

"Tinggal menunggu kedatangan dari Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi." Katanya. Mereka semua bersiap-siap menunggu kedatangan dua namja itu.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tidak jauh dari Hankyung dkk.

Henry berkali-kali melirik halaman samping dengan gelisah. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang datang dari sana, dan sesuatu itu kelihatannya sama sekali tidak baik. Sungmin melirik Henry yang kelihatan gelisah.

"Ada apa Henry?" tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk yang berjalan didepan mereka berbalik, ikut menatap Henry.

"kenapa Min?" tanya Leeteuk, Sungmin mengedikkan kepalanya,

"Tidak tahu, hyung, dari tadi aku lihat Henry gelisah." Ujar Sungmin gugup. Leeteuk mengelus rambut Henry,

"Waeyo?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ani hyung, hanya saja entah kenapa aku jadi tidak enak." Jawab Henry.

Kibum berjalan kearah mereka lalu menarik tangan Henry,

"Ayo berjaga." Kata Kibum. Henry mengikuti Kibum sambil melambai kecil pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil.

"ayo, kita juga harus segera masuk. Sudah malam sekali." Ajak Leeteuk, Sungmin mengikuti Leeteuk dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Hyung, berjaganya berpencar atau bersama-sama?" tanya Henry pada Kibum. Kibum berpikir, kalau berpencar akan lebih aman untuk rumah karena jadi lebih terkontrol, tapi tidak aman untuk mereka, sebaliknya, kalau bersama-sama, aman untuk mereka karena bisa saling membantu, tapi rumah jadi tidak terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja." Putus Kibum. Henry mengangguk. Baru saja mereka akan melangkah kearah berlawanan, terdengar suara berkeresekan pelan di semak-semak dekat rumah. Mereka pun menghentikan langkah mereka, lalu saling berpandangan. Henry berjalam memeriksa semak-semak diikuti oleh Kibum.

Perlahan mereka berjalan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sesampainya mereka didepan semak, dengan cepat kibum menyubak semak tersebut, daaan...

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Henry heran. Kibum kembali menyibak semak yang lain.

"Memang tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Kibum. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Hal-hal kecil pun kini membuat mereka ketakutan. 'konyol.' Batin Kibum. Henry menarik tangan Kibum, mengajaknya kembali ke teras rumah. Tapi baru dua langkah mereka berjalan, suara itu datang lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih keras dari yang tadi. Otomatis Kibum dan Henry berbalik. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan kearah semak itu dan menyibaknya lagi. Namun hasilnya sama, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Kibum memandang semak itu heran sementara Henry kini menggenggam tangan Kibum erat.

"Apa yang kalian cari, anak-anak?" tanya suara bass dibelakang mereka. Dengan cepat mereka berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat dengan rambut agak ikal memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

"KAU!" teriak Kibum. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi kearah pintu rumah. Dengan cepat Kibum mengejarnya meninggalkan Henry sendirian. Baru saja Henry akan mengejar Kibum, seseorang mencengkeram lengannya. Dengan cepat Henry melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mundur. matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang tadi mencengkeramnya. Seorang namja super tinggi dengan rambut merah.

"Hai bocah." Kata orang itu.

"HYUUUUUUNNNGGGGGG!" teriak Henry.

.

.

.

"HYUUUUUUNNNGGGGGG!"

Sungin tersentak mendengar teriakan Henry. Dia menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga. Sepertinya pikiran mereka sama, 'Henry dalam bahaya!'. Keduanya lari keluar kamar dan mendapati Leeteuk dan Heechul sudah siap siaga dengan senjatanya.

"Mana Wookie ?" Tanya Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menggeleng. Heechul berlari kekamar Ryeowook.

"kalian berdua cepat lihat keadaan Henry!" perintah Leeteuk. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini menyusul Heechul.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kaget melihat Henry melayang menuju mereka. Dengan sigap Sungmin meangkap Henry.

"Kenapa nasibku selalu dilempar musuh terus sih!" gerutu Henry setelah turun dari pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin segera memeriksa keadaan Henry,

"kau tida apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, Henry menggeleng tanda dia baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk menatap si penyerang Henry yang ternyata si namja tinggi yang hamper membawa Sungmin tempo hari.

"Hai kalian, rindu padaku ?" Tanya namja itu sambil tersenyum menggoda mebuat Eunhyuk muak. Namun baru saja Eunhyuk akan menyerangnya, namja itu sudah berjalan mundur dan menghilang dikegelapan. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa ? kau takut pada kegelapan, monkey?" terdengar suara namja itu, membuat Eunhyuk panas. Sungmin memegang tangan Eunhyuk, dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk itu orangnya panasan.

"Ya, aku tidak menyalahkanmu," kata suara namja itu lagi, "tidak ada pengecut yang pemberani." Lanjutnya lagi.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Eunhyuk. Dengan kasar Eunhyuk menghentakkan tangan Sungmin dan berlari mengikuti arah suara namja tinggi itu.

"HYUKKIE!" teriak Sungmin berusaha mencegah Eunhyuk, tapi terlambat, Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin mengejarnya.

"Hyuung!" teriak Henry. Dia diam mematung. Bingung harus mengejar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk atau mencari Leeteuk untuk melaporkan yang sudah terjadi. Setelah dipikir-pikir, akhirnya Henry berlari mengejar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu hyuuuung!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

Heecul berlari mencari Ryeowook diikuti Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu Heechullie, bagaimana dengan Kibummie ?" tan ya Leeteuk. Heechul langsung menghentikan larinya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan Kibum. Heechul menatap Leeteuk meminta pendapat.

"Sudah, kau cari Kibummie, biar aku yang mencari Wookie." Ujar Leeteuk, Heechul mengangguk. Dengan cepat mereka berpencar.

Leeteuk mencari Ryeowook kekamarnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kamarnya kosong melompong.

"WOOKIEE!" teriak Leeteuk. Dia mencari keruangan disamping kamar Ryeowook. Dia mnghela nafas lega melihat Ryeowook sedang menatap jendela.

"Wookie, kucari kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini." Kata Leeteu lega, namun rasa leganya langsung menghilang melihat wajah Ryeowook yang dipenyhi kekhawatiran.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ryeowook terlihat gelisah,

"Hyung, tadi aku lihat Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan Henry berlari ke halaman samping sepertinya mereka akan kedaerah tetangga." Kata Ryeowook. Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya,

"memang kenapa ?" tanyanya belum menyadari apa yang membuat dongsaengnya gelisah.

Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk khawatir,

"Bukankah daerah itu sudah jadi milik musuh ?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kali ini Leeteuk baru sadar. Matanya membulat,

"Astaga. Mereka dalam bahaya !"

.

.

.

Heechul kaget setengah mati begitu menemukan Kibum sedang bertarung dengan seorang namja berkulit pucat.

"Kibummie!" seru Heechul khawatir saat melihat Kibum terjatuh setelah terkena tendangan namja itu.

"Yah, Kau, Kyuhyun, hentikan!" teriak Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun akan menendang Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul sembari menyeringai penuh misteri. Dia tidak jadi menendang Kibum, tapi sebagai gantinya dia meanggul Kibum yang sudah lemas dan berlari kehalaman dan menghilang dikegelapan.

"Sialan!" geram Heechul.

.

.

.

TBC.

Sampe sini dulu deh...

Makasih buat yang udahbaca...

.

.

Ada yang minat review gag?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Genre : action

Pairing : all suju pairing+SindongNari

Warning : gaje, typo, abal, kekerasan(dikit)

Summary : IDEM!

.

.

.

Zhoumi berlari menghampiri Hankyung yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Siwon. Dia terlihat terburu-buru.

"bagianku sudah keluar, hyung," Lapor Zhoumi, hankyung mengangguk puas. Dia melirik pada Donghae dan yang lainnya. Zhoumi kembali berlari kembali kedalam kegelapan. Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hankyung menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang balik menatapnya.

"sebentar lagi waktunya tiba." Ujar Hankyung, semuanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Henry menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada Sungmin hyung-nya, tidak ada Eunhyuk hyung-nya, DAN yang paling penting, dia TERSESAT. Ya, dengan bangga-?- Henry mengakui kalau dia tersesat.

'padahal ini hanya halaman tetangga, tapi kenapa aku bisa tersesat?' batin Henry galau. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Henry sih, siapa juga yang tidak akan tersesat kalau berlari tidak tentu arah di tempat yang luasnya dua kali lapangan bola dan penuh dengan pohon-pohonan yang tinggi dan besar. Rasanya sudah seperti tersesat dihutan saja.

'Bagaimana ini, aku takut T.T , padahal Taemin dulu pernah cerita kalau dihalamannya suka ada mahluk-mahluk ga jelas yang suka bikin merinding. Teukiieee hyuuuunnnggg!' batin Henry nelangsa dan ketakutan. Henry memang bukan namja pengecut, dia tidak pernah takut bertarung dengan siapapun, tapi ada satu kelemahannya, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah kegelapan dan..

SRAAAK!

'hantu?' batin Henry semakin ketakutan. Ya, Henry sangat takut dengan hantu dan sebangsanya.

SRAAKK! Suara daun terinjak itu semakin jelas. Henry tidak berani membuka matanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat yang dibawanya.

Sssshhhh... angin bertiup tepat mengenai tengkuk Henry membuat hatinya semakin ketar-ketir. Ssshhh... lagi-lagi angin bertiup mengenai tengkuk Henry, bukan, lebih tepatnya ada yang meniup tengkuknya.

"S-si-siapa?" Tanya Henry pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Henry masih belum berani berbalik.

TEP! Sebuah tangan mencengkeram pundak Henry pelan, dan...

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Henry kencang sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya membabi buta. Sesosok namja berusaha menghindar dari serangan membabi buta itu, namun tetap saja terpukul. Akhirnya dengan susah payah sosok itu mencengkeram pundak dan leher Henry.

"GYYYAAAAA! Ampuuuun! Darahku tidak enak!" teriak Henry gaje. Sosok itu mengerutkan kening, 'anak ini takut hantu ya?' batinnya.

"Bocah."Gumam sosok itu. Meski hanya gumaman, tapi langsung menghentikan aktifitas gaje Henry. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok 'sang hantu'. Seorang namja tampan berambut merah sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Muka mereka dekat sekali "HUWWWAAAAAA!" teriak Henry sejadi-jadinya membuat Zhoumi mundur beberapa langkah. Zhoumi menatap Henry jengkel, 'Bocah ini hobbi teriak-teriak ya?' batin Zhoumi heran.

"bisa kau berhenti teriak-teriak?" tanya Zhoumi jengkel, " masa penjaga wilayah takut hantu!" tambahnya mengejek Henry. Henry menggeram, antara kesal dan malu. Dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, bersiap-siap untuk menyerang,

"Ini bukan wilayahmu. Kau tak bisa menyerang kecuali sang pemilik wilayah meminta bantuanmu." Kata Zhoumi dingin langsung membuat Henry membeku. Perlahan Zhoumi mendekati Henry yang masih diam.

"Kau tidak bisa menyerangku atau ketuamu yang harus menanggung hukumannya." Ucap Zhoumi pelan tepat ditelinga Henry. Henry langsung melompat mundur.

"Sial!" umpat Henry. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kini. Pilihan yang dimilikinya hanya bertahan dari serangan Zhoumi atau lari.

'kalau begini, terpaksa..' batin Henry. Dan..

Henry langsung berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menjauhi Zhoumi. Sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk kabur dariku." Gumamnya pelan dan langsung berlari mengejar Henry.

.

.

.

"Sial. Mana si tiang listrik sialan itu?" teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Dia sama sekali kehilangan jejak. Bahkan suaranya pun kini sudah tidak ada.

'mana sekarang aku tidak tahu ada dimana lagi!' batinnya tambah kesal, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ketanah.

'lebih baik aku pulang saja deh.' Kata Euhyuk dalam hati. diapun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

TAP!. Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tapi dibelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

TAP! Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menoleh, namun tetap saja dia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Eunhyuk berjalan lagi dengan hati bingung 'sebenarnya itu suara langkah siapa?'.

Saat mendengang suara itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Eunhyuk benar-benar berhenti berjalan. Dia membalikkan badan dan memandang kesal kegelapan didepannya.

"Hoi, keluar kau !" teriak Eunhyuk, "kau membuatku jengkel!" tambahnya. Awalnya Eunhyuk mengira itu Sungmin atau Henry karena tadi dua orang itu mengejarnya dibelakang. Tapi dugaannya salah. Eunhyuk mundur secepat mungkin saat melihat siapa yang mengikutinya. Seorang namja tersenyum ganjil padanya. Lee Donghae.

"Hai." Sapa namja itu. Eunhyuk langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya. Namja itu menyeringai sinis,

"Kau benar-benar akan menyerangku?" tanyanya congkak. Eunhyuk yang baru ingat tentang hukum wilayah langsung menurunkan senjatanya,

'seorang penjaga wilayah tidak boleh menyerang selain diwilayah yang dijaganya atau ketua menjadi milik pihak yang diserang, cih, hukum sial!' batin Eunhyuk gusar. Dia memandang namja didepannya kesal,

"Jadi apa maumu, Lee Donghae..?" tanya Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum ramah,

"Mau ikut denganku?" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang langsung berjengit mundur.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kata Eunhyuk sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Donghae. Donghae tertawa kecil,

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya, "pilihanmu hanya tinggal lari dan sembunyi." Lanjutnya sembari mengerling Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendengus, hatinya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Donghae, namun dia juga tahu, kalau untuk urusan lari dan bersembunyi, dia kalah telak dari namja yang kini menyeringai menatapnya.

Tapi setidaknya kalaupun kalah, Eunhyuk sudah berusaha. Dan Eunhyuk pun mendorong Donghae kuat hingga namja itu jatuh kebelakang. Lalu Eunhyuk berlari sekuat tenaga.

'aku harus bisa mencapai rumah!' tekad Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Donghae berdiri dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel dicelananya dengan tenang. Dia tersenyum geli,

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku semudah itu ?" tanyanya pelan, perlahan Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk lari tadi.

"kau membuatku ingin tertawa."

.

.

.

DUAKKH!

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan !" Teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan sembari memegangi keningnya yang tadi disikut oleh Kibum. Kibum yang terjatuh dari gendongan Kyuhyun memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau ingin memancing Heechul hyung keluar dari wilayah kami. Sungguh licik!"seru Kibum. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum sembari menyeringai, dia berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"kalau iya, kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan. Kibum menggeram kesal.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan Kibum dan menyeretnya untuk kembali berjalan. Kibum yang sudah lemas sehabis pertarungan tadi tidak bisa melawan dan hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berhenti berjalan, membuat Kibum menubruk Punggungnya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah pistol kecil.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum remeh,

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting daripada membunuhmu" katanya, "lagipula aku tidak mau berkelahi dengan Siwon hyung." Tambah Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat kening Kibum berkerut,

"Apa urusannya dengan Siwon?" tanya Kibum heran. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sebentar,

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

DORR! Kyuhyun menembakkan pistol itu ke udara, membuat langit diatas mereka dihiasi bunga api untuk beberapa detik.

"Ayo jalan lagi!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menarik Kibum yang kini mulai memberontak.

TAKK!

"Hei, siapa yang melempar kepalaku dengan batu?" teriak Kyuhyun. Seseorang telah melempar Kyuhyun dengan batu, membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

TAKK! TAKK! Batu itu datang dua kali lagi.

"Hei, keluar kau!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Seseorang keluar dari kegelapan,

"Lepaskan Kibummie!" katanya tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, itu tanda dari Kyuhyun." Lapor Siwon pada Hankyung. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Semuanya, ayo bergerak!" perintah Hankyung diikuti anggukan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Semua namja tampan itu berlari menuju kegelapan. Kini rumah itu kembali kosong.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sembari meraba-raba pepohonan yang ada disekitarnya. Sesekali kakinya tersandung akar-akar pohon yang mencuat keatas tanah.

"sepertinya mataku semakin parah." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri mengeluhkan kondisi matanya yang tidak bisa melihat terlalu baik saat malam hari.

"sepertinya aku tersesat." Gumamnya.

DORR!

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara yang agak keras itu. ' sepertinya dari arah sana.' Sungmin mempercepat jalannya menuju asal suara.

Sungmin kaget setengah mati melihat seseorang menyeret Kibum.

'Bukannya itu Cho Kyuhyun?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati. setelah dilihat lebih teliti, memang benar, Kyuhyun tengah menyeret Kibum.

Sungmin mengambil batu yang ada ditanah dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparnya. Sasarannya adalah tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram lengan Kibum.

TAKK!

"Hei, siapa yang melempar kepalaku dengan batu?"

'sial. Meleset!' batin Sungmin. Dia lalu memungut batu lagi, kali ini sekaligus dua. ' kali ini harus berhasil. Jangan meleset lagi!' tekadnya.

TAKK! TAKK!

"Hei, keluar kau!"

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi batu itu kena kepala Kyuhyun, alih-alih tangannya. Metanya benar-benar payah. Kalau begini terpaksa dia harus keluar.

"Lepaskan Kibummie!" kata Sungmin tegas. Kibum kaget melihat hyungnya yang satu ini. dia kira yang datang membantunya adalah Heechul, mengingat Heechul lah yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang," cemooh Kyuhyun, dia mengeratkan cengkeramannya membuat Kibum mengerenyit kesakitan, "Anak kelinci tidak seharusnya keluar malam-malam, nanti tersesat." Tambahnya sembari menyunggingkan seringai khasnya.

"Lepaskan Kibummie kubilang!" kata Sungmin lagi. Sungmin berusaha mengintimidasi Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang digalak-galakkan, tapi bukannya terlihat seram, malah terlihat imut.

'Hyuuung, kenapa kau malah pasang wajah imut siiih!' batin Kibum frustasi. Kyuhyun menyeringai, 'sekali kelinci tetap saja kelinci. Intimidasi macam apa itu.' Batin Kyuhyun geli.

SRAKKK! Semak-semak sebelah Kyuhyun tersibak. Keluar sesosok namja tingi berotot yang sangat tampan.

"Hai hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun riang. Namja itu, Siwon, menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu matany beralih ke Kibum, lalu Sungmin.

"Perlu bantuan ?" tany Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kibum mencelos, Kyuhyun saja belum tentu dia dan Sungmin bisa mengalahkannya, apa lagi ditambah Siwon. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin, dan Kibum langsung mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Sungmin. 'LARI!'.

Kibum menyikut dada Kyuhyun sekeras yang dia bisa sementara Sungmin melempar batu paling besar yang ada pada Siwon, tidak peduli kena atau tidak. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun dan Siwon lengah. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Kibum dan Sungmin untuk berlari secepat mungkin tidak peduli kearah mana mereka berlari, yang penting sebisa mungkin mereka menjauh dari dua namja berbahaya itu.

Siwon dan Kibum melongo melihat betapa cepatnya Sungmin dan Kibum melarikan diri dari mereka. Sebegitu berbahayanya kah mereka? Kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Aku kejar Lee Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun cepat. Namja berkulit pucat itu langsung pergi mengejar Sungmin.

"Wah wah, sepertinya srigala sudah menemukan kelincinya." Gumam Siwon sambil tertawa geli lalu melegganga pergi mengejar namja incarannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kita tidak akan mengejar hyungdeul yang lain?" tanya Ryeowook cemas. Leeteuk memandang Dongsaengnya. Bisa dilihat kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata Ryeowook.

"Tidak." Kata Leeteuk tegas, "terlalu berbahaya bagi kita masuk kewilayah lain saat musuh menyerang." Tambahnya.

"Tapi hyung, bagaiman dengan hyungdeul yang lain?"

"mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri." Kata Leeteuk yakin. Ryeowook mengeratkan genggamannya pada Leeteuk.

"Berbagilah hyung. " kata Ryeowook pelan, Leeteuk menoleh pada dongsaengnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"aku tahu hyung juga khawatir dan takut, berbagilah denganku." Kata Ryeowook lembut. Leeteuk yang baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud Ryeowook langsung memeluk dongsaengnya,

"Gomawo." Gumam Leeteuk tulus. Ryeowook mengelus punggung Leeteuk, berusaha mengurangi ketakutan hyungnya.

BRAKKK!

"Apa itu ?" tanya Leeteuk kaget. Mereka berdua segera berlari kearah suara keras itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat pintu depan rumah mereka sudah berubah menjadi kepingan dan berserakan diruang tamu. Terlihat dua namja berjalan santai memasuki rumah.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Kemampuan bertarungnya mungkin memang jauh dibawah musuhnya, tapi setidaknya Leeteuk akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi dongsaengnya juga daerahnya.

"Halo pangeran." Sapa namja yang badannya paling besar. Ryeowook menatap dua namja itu tajam,

"kalian pasti gerombolan namja iblis itu!" katanya. Dua namja itu tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya kalian belum kenal dengan kami." Kata namja yang tadi menyapa Leeteuk.

"Kenalkan, aku Kangin dan ini Yesung." Katanya memperkenalkan diri dan namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sudah, Yongwoon, lebih baik cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kita." Kata orang bernama Yesung itu.

"Baik Yesung hyung." Kata namja disebelahnya patuh. Mereka langsung berlari menerjang Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak kelimpungan menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Kangin dan yesung.

Ryeowook berusaha melindungi leeteuk dari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Yesung dan Kangin. Sementara Leeteuk berusaha untuk balas menyerang.

DUAKKH! BRUGHH! Ryeowook terlempar cukup jauh oleh serangan Yesung. Badannya menghantam lemari dan langsung ambruk.

"Uhukh!" Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk sembari memegangi perutnya yang tadi ditendang Yesung.

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Leeteuk menegok kearah Ryeowook yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Kesalahan fatal, karena Kangin langsung memanfaatkan lengahnya leeteuk untuk menyerangnya.

DAKK! Leeteuk memegangi tengkuknya yang dipukul Kangin. Pandangannya tiba-tiba jadi berkunang-kunang, dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Leeteuk pingsan.

"Satu selesai." Kata Kangin. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh lemas Leeteuk dan membopongnya ala bridal style.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Ryeowook. ditangannya ada sebuah tongkat yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Tongkat itu dia pegang ala memegang pedang.

SRAAT! Ryeowook menyerang Kangin, tapi sebelum tongkat itu sampai ketubuh Kangin, lagi-lagi Ryeowook terhempas kebelakang.

"Urusanmu denganku." Kata suara dingin Yesung. Yesung berjalan pelan mendekati Ryeowook yang berusaha bangun. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Hyung, aku duluan." Kata Kangin. Dia membenarkan posisi Leeteuk yang ada dalam gendongannya lalu berjalan santai kearah halaman dan berlari, menghilang dikegelapan.

"KEMBALIKAN LEETEUK HYUNG!" teriak Ryeowook emosi. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit diujung bibirnya saat berteriak tadi. Yesung memandang datar Ryeowook,

"Kau bisa mengambilnya setelah mengalahkanku." Katanya tenang.

Yesung mengambil tongkat Ryeowook yang tadi terlempar saat Ryeowook jatuh lalu memotongkannya menjadi dua bagian yang sama panjang. Satu bagian dia lemparkan kearah Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri tegak, meski masih ngos ngosan. Sementara satu bagian lagi dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

Yesung memasang kuda-kuda,

"Ayo bertarung!" tantangnya.

.

.

.

Heechul memandang kesal pada pohon yang tumbuh kokoh didepannya. Bukan, bukan karena pohon itu melakukan kesalahn yang membuat sang cinderella marah, tapi karena dia kesal. Heechul kesal karena sudah empat kali dia melewati pohon yang sama, pohon ini. bisa dibilang dia hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama, atau dengam bahasa yang lebih sederhana, dia tersesat.

Harusnya dia tahu, tidak bijaksana mengejar Kibum dan –si bajingan– Kyuhyun ketempat gelap dan membingungkan seperti halaman –mantan– tetangga mereka in saat tahu bahwa dirimu buta arah. Ooh, poor Heechullie.

SRAKK! SRAKK! Heechul menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ada yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Cepat-cepat Heechul memanjat pohon besar yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Benar saja, seorang namja berjalan mendekati tempatnya tadi. Dia membawa sesuatu –atau seseorang?– dalam gendongannya. Heechul menajamkan pengelihatannya –bersyukur dia tidak seperti salah satu dongsaengnya, si kelinci bermata ayam(baca: sungmin si rabun senja)–.

'Bukankah itu Leeteuk?' tanya Heechul dalam hati.

'Omona, dia akan membawa leeteuk!' batin Heechul kaget. Dia harus segera bertindak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melompat kearah namja yang membawa hyungnya itu.

BRUUGH! Heechul melompat. Tapi anehnya dia tidak merasa jatuh ditanah ataupun tubuh namja yang menggendong hyungnya.

Heechul membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah namja yang menggendong hyungnya yang berada sekitar dua meter didepannya. Kalau begitu, dia menimpa apa?.

"Hai cantik." sapa sebuah suara tepat ditelinganya. Heechul langsung melompat turun. Dia menatap namja yang tadi menangkapnya.

"kembalikan Leeteuk!" seru Heechul. Namja yang membawa Leeteu menoleh pada namja yang menangkap Heechul.

"Kau duluan saja." Kata namja yang menangkap Heechul. Namja yang membawa Leeteuk pun kembali berlari.

Saat Heechul akan mengejar namja itu, tangannya sudah dicengkeram oleh namja yang tadi menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan!" seru Heechul sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman itu. Namja itu menyeringai,

"urusanmu denganku." Katanya pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haaah.. selesai chap 2! Mian gak bisa apdet kilat, chingu. Salahkan ketidakbecusan author malas yang satu ini.

Makasih bwt yang udah ngereview fic ini, mian gak bisa dibalez satu-satu. Author gak tau musti ngebales apa, author cuman bisa cengar cengir sambil ketawa gaje pas baca reviewnya.. pokoknya makasih bwt..

Park minnie, Yunielfkpop, kyuminana, Hyena minnie-fishy KYUte, Unykyuminmin, Ladyuminhae, Pity mbumkyumin Elf4ever, Pipit sungminniELFishy, Hee hyunai, juga silent reader yang lainnya.

Sekali lagi **gomawo**

.

.

.

p.s : Chagi, jangan Cuma jadi silent reader donk!

.

.

Ada yang minat Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Genre : action, romance(belum keliatan)

Pairing : all suju pairings+ShindongNari

Warning : YAOI nanti-nanti, geje, abal.

summary : leeteuk cs berada diujung tanduk! Berhasilkah mereka menyelamatkan diri dari Hankyung cs? Atau malah berhasil ditangkap?

CHAPTER 5

Yesung memasang kuda-kuda,

"ayo bertarung." Tantangnya.

Ryeowook bangkit dan mengambil tongkat yang tadi dilempar Yesung. Sebenarnya mustahil baginya untuk menang, mengingat kemampuan sang musuh yang jauh diatasnya, ditambah beberapa luka yang membuatnya agak sulit bergerak. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Menang atau kalah bukan masalah. Yang penting kita terus berusaha sekuat tenaga dan berikan yang terbaik." Kata-kata sungmin terngiang dibenaknya.

'kalaupun kalah, sebisa mungkin melawan sekuat tenaga!' tekad Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung ikut memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Ekspresinya menggambarkan tekadnya. Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat kesungguhan Ryeowook, 'menarik.' Batinnya.

"Ayo mulai." Kata Yesung.

Ryeowook berlari menuju Yesung sembari memegang tongkatnya erat. Diayunkan tongkatnya menuju kepala Yesung, namun rupanya Yesung lebih cepat, dengan cepat dia sudan berada dibelakang Ryeowook, DUAKK! Dipukulkannya tongkatnya kepunggung namja mungil itu, membuat sang korban terjatuh kelantai. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook kembali berdiri dan langsung menendang kaki Yesung, kali ini kena, Yesung langsung jatuh dalam posisi berlutut. Tapi Yesung tidak kalah secepat itu, diayunkannya tongkatnya tepat mengenai leher Ryeowook, membuat tubuh Ryeowook kembali mencium lantai.

Yesung bangkit berdiri dengan tenang, dikibaskannya celananya yang agak kotor akibat jatuh tadi,

"Masih belum menyerah?" tanyanya. Ryeowook memandangnya tajam. Kemudian, dengan susah payah dia kembali bangkit,

"Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu."kata Ryeowook, "Aku harus membawa Leeteuk hyung kembali!" serunya penuh tekad,

"Semangat bagus," kata Yesung sembari berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, "Tapi itu saja tidak cukup!"

DUAKKH! Yesung menendang perut Ryeowook keras hingga namja mungil itu kembali terlempar kebelakang.

"UHUKK!" Ryeowook memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Napasnya ngos-ngosan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah dia kembali bangkit berdiri meskipun kini agak sempoyongan. Dengan cepat Ryeowook kembali mencoba menyerang Yesung, kali ini diarahkannya tongkatnya pada kaki musuh. Namun lagi-lagi dengan cepat sang musuh menghindar.

DUAKKK!BRAKK! Yesung menendang Ryeowook hingga namja mungil itu menghantam meja. Darah merembes dari balik lengan bajunya. Yesung menatap dingin Ryeowook yang masih mencoba bangkit,

"Menyerah saja. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Katanya dingin. Namun sepertinya tekad Ryeowook tidak bisa dipatahkan. Tanpa peduli dengan lengan bajunya yang kini sudah basah oleh darah dari lukanya sendiri, Ryeowook kembali menyerang Yesung. Kini dia menyerang dengan membabi buta. Yesung sempat kewalahan menghadapi serangan Ryeowook, tapi itu tidak lama. Dengan cepat Yesung memukul lengan Ryeowook yang terluka, membuat Ryeowook melepaskan tongkatnya.

DUAKKK! Yesung memukul tengkuk Ryeowook keras membuat yang dipukul langsung terjatuh kelantai. Ryeowook tidak bergerak lagi. Mati...#PLAKK!DUAGGH!BRAKKK! iya-iya ampun, Ryeowook ga mati, cuman pingsan.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang sudah pingsan, lalu mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dia menatap wajah Ryeowook lekat-lekat, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang,

"andai dia tidak mencoba melawan, aku tidak akan memukulinya sampai seperti ini." gumamnya pelan, tatapannya melembut, tidak dingin seperti tadi.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang dipakai untuk bertarung tadi. Keadaannya memang kacau balau. Pintu yang sudah tidak ada, lemari yang rusak, serpihan kayu dimana-mana, dan meja yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Ada sedikit noda darah dimeja itu.

"Lebih baik aku langsung menyusul Kangin ah."kata Yesung, dia pun berjalan keluar lalu berlari menuju kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum terus berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh dan kedua kakinya, yang penting baginya sekarang adalah mencapai wilayahnya dan mengambil senjatanya yang dengan bodohnya dia jatuhkan saat melawan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin ini arah yang benar menuju rumahnya, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia harus berlari secepatnya atau dibawa oleh musuh.

'bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung yaa, dia kan rabun senja.' Batin Kibum cemas. Dia khawatir hyungnya yang satu itu akan tertangkap. Samar-samar dia melihat cahaya lampu diantara daun-daun pepohonan.

'Sebentar lagi sampai rumah.' Batin Kibum yakin. Dia menambah kecepatan larinya.

Tapi dugaan Kibum salah. Bangunan yang ada didepannya kini memang rumah, tapi bukan rumahnya. Ini rumah Key dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang telah tertangkap.

"Kau kaget karena salah alamat?" tanya seorang namja dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat Kibum menoleh. Matanya langsung menatap tajam namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dihadapannya,

"Siwon." Desisnya sengit sementara hatinya meratapi nasib buruknya,

'kenapa harus salah araaaahhh!'

Siwon dengan cepat mendekati Kibum yang masih menatap tajam. Kibum baru akan lari lagi tapi tangannya keburu dicengkeram oleh namja tegap itu. Kibum mendesis sakit.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari lagi." Kata Siwon tenang sambil memelintir tangan Kibum kepunggung, lalu mengikatnya dengan tali yang dibawanya disakunya. Diseretnya Kibum yang masih terus memberontak, memaksanya memasuki rumah itu.

Sesampainya diruang tengah, dia menghempaskan Kibum kelantai, membuat Kibum mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kain dan botol obat yang berisi air. Dituangkannya air dari botol ke kain itu, lalu dimasukkannya lagi botol itu kesakunya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Kibum yang semakin mundur kebelakang. Kibum menatap Siwon tajam,

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya, Siwon hanya tersenyum ganjil. Lalu dia membekap mulut dan hidung Kibum dengan kain itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kabur nanti." Katanya pada Kibum yang semakin lemas. Akhirnya Kibum pingsan akibat obat bius yang diberikan Siwon.

"Selamat tidur, princess." Gumam Siwon pelan.

TAP! TAP! Terdengar suara seseorang berjalan mendekat. Krieet, pintu ruang tengah dibuka. Munculah Kangin sambil membawa namja manis dalam gendongannya.

"Kau sudah selesai rupanya." Kata Kangin sembari menurunkan namja yang ada digendongannyaa. Ditidurkannya namja itu disamping Kibum yang sudah pingsan. Siwon tersenyum,

"dia cepat kudapatkan karena tidak bisa melawan." Kata Siwon, Kangin menyeringai,

"Pintar juga si magnae memanfaatkan hukum wilayah." Ujar Kangin, Siwon mengangguk. Ya, magnae mereka memang pintar memanfaatkan situasi.

Krieeet, pintu ruang tengah kembali terbuka, kali ini Yesung masuk tergesa-gesa. Tidak diidahkannya sapaan kedua dongsaengnya. Dia langsung membaringkan namja yang ada digendongannya, lalu dengan tergesa dia berlari kedapur dan kembali sambil membawa kompres dan alat-alat p3k.

"Astaga hyung, kau membuat dia babak belur." Kata Kangin, Siwon langsung membantu Yesung mengobati luka-luka namja yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain yah?" tanya Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

SRAKK! BRUGH! Sungmin terjatuh ketanah, tanpa sengaja tadi kakinya tersangkut akar pohon.

"CIH! Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah jatuh sih!" gerutu Sungmin. Dengan susah payah dia melepaskan kakinya dari jeratan akar-akaran itu.

Sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantu Sungmin. Tampa pikir panjang Sungmin langsun meraih tangan itu.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan sang penolong, namun Sungmin merasa aneh saat tangannya tidak juga dilepaskan. Akhirnya Sungmin menoleh pada sang penolong,

"Hai." Sapa sang penolong dengan seringai diwajahnya, Sungmin membeku.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

"GYAAAAAAA! CHO KYUHYUUUUUN!" teriak Sungmin kaget, Kyuhyun berjengit mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Apaan sih kau teriak-teriak!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal, Sungmin memasang wajah kosong,

"Hey! Apa kau masih disitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Sssst!" Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba. Telunjuknya disimpan didekatkan ke bibir Kyuhyun, matanya melirik ke sekeliling mereka,

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera membekap mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kaget,

"Tahan," kata Sungmin pelan,

"Tigaaaa"

"Duaaaa" Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan sikap Sungmin ikut-ikutan menghitung dalam hati,

'sebenarnya ada apa sih?' batin Kyuhyun bingung,

"Saaaaaa" Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, membuat tangannya lepas dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun

"Tuuuuuuu!" Teriak Sungmin kencang sembari mennginjak kaki Kyuhyun sekeras-kerasnya, membuat kyuhyun berlutut memegangi kakinya, lalu Sungmin berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAAARGGH! " teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan, "Sialan!" geramnya kesal,

"Awas kau LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun langsung mengejar namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari Donghae, tapi sekuat apapun dia berlari, saat berbalik Donghae sudah ada dihadapannya. Seperti sekarang, Eunhyuk berlari kearah lain setelah Donghae muncul secara tiba-tiba didepannya. Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari Donghae. Sampai disebuah pohon besar, Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Eunhyuk memegangi lututnya yang sakit karena berlari terlalu banyak. saat namja manis itu menegakkan dirinya lagi, ternyata Donghae sudah ada dihadapannya dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"GYYYAAAAA!" teriak Eunhyuk sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri, bukan karena kaget, tapi lebih ke karena namja manis ini frustasi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari musuhnya. Donghae tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk,

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri semudah itu." Ujar Donghae sembari mengelus-elus rambut Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk sendiri langsung mengelak menjauhi Donghae.

Saat Eunhyuk akan berlari lagi, namja manis ini terjatuh kepelukan Donghae karena tangannya yang ditarik Donghae keras. Donghae memeluknya erat sehingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkutik.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Eunhyuk sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, Donghae sendiri tidak terlalu kesulitan memeluk Eunhyuk yang memberontak, mengingat tenaga eunhyuk sendiri sudah terkuras saat lari tadi.

"Jangan lari lagi," bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk merinding, "Jangan lari lagi. Aku sudah bosan bermain-main terus."

Dengan tiba-tiba, Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya keleher Eunhyuk dan memberikan kismark disana, Donghae mencium leher itu, neggigit dan menghisapnya sehingga menghasilkan bekas yang kentara,

"Aakh, apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Eunhyuk kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan musuhnya, Donghae membalikkan badan Eunhyuk sehingga kini Eunhyuk berhadapan dengan Donghae (tadi Donghae memeluknya dari belakang). Donghae tersenyum manis namun entah kenapa membuat Eunhyuk merinding disko,

"Menandaimu agar kau tidak bisa menghindar dan lari lagi" kata Donghae. Rasanya ingin sekali Eunhyuk memukul wajah namja tampan dihadapanya ini andai dia tidak terikat hukum dan tangannya tidak dipegang dengan erat.

"Nah, ayo sekarang ikut aku!" seru Donghae riang. Eunhyuk kembali tersadar dari shocknya, dengan sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari Donghae.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan!" seru Eunhyuk sembari meronta-ronta. Donghae agak kewalahan mengatasi rontaan Eunhyuk kali ini.

"bisa diam tidak sih!" keluh Donghae, Eunhyuk masih terus meronta. Akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan seutas tali dari sakunya dan mengikat tangan Eunhyuk dipunggung. Lalu Donghaememangku Eunhyuk dipundaknya (seperti orang memanggul beras). Setelah itu, Donghae juga mengilat kaki Eunhyuk untuk mengurangi gerakan Eunhyuk.

"Nah, kalau tidak banyak bergerak, kan lebih baik." Kata Donghae riang sementara Eunhyuk masih terus berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan.

"Lepas! Kubilang lepas!"

Tapi sepertinya Donghae memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan Eunhyuk, terbukti dengan Donghae tetap membawa Eunhyuk sambil brsiul-siul riang.

.

.

.

.

.

Henry menghela napas lelah. Sejak bertemu Zhoumi tadi dia tidak berhenti berlari sama sekali. Tanpa disadarinya, entah mujur atau kebetulan, Henry berlari hingga sampai dibelakang rumahnya.

Tapi tunggu. Sejak kapan warnya cat rumahnya menjadi hitam? Lalu mana kuburan kelinci peliharaan Sungmin hyung? Kemana tanaman-tanaman strawberrynya Eunhyuk hyung? Lagipula, sejak kapan dihalaman belakangnya ada Kolam ikan?.

Dan sebuah informasi pun datang pada otah Henry,

'INI BUKAN RUMAHKUUUUU!'

sudah dikejar musuh, kelelahan, salah rumah lagi! Ingin rasanya Henry berteriak frustasi. 'apa salahku, Tuhaaan!' ratapnya dalam hati.

Henry bimbang antara masuk kerumah itu atau tidak. Kalau masuk, takut ada musuh didalam. Tapi kalau tidak masuk, kenapa rasanya semakin lama halaman dibelakangnya semakin menyeramkan, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri saja.

Akhirnya Henry memutuskan untuk masuk kerumah itu.

Kriiieeeett, suara pintu terdengar pelan. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Henry memasuki ruangan yang ternyata dapur. Namja tembem itu mengedarkan pandangan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Setelah dirasa aman, dia pun melangkah menuju koridor yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tengah.

Semakin lama entah kenapa rasanya rumah ini semakin menakutkan. Padahal dulu Henry sering bermain kesini, dan rasanya dulu sama sekai tidak menakutkan. Apa mungkin karena lama tidak ditinggali yaa?.

Sreeek, dengan perlahan Henry memggeser pintu yang membatasi koridor dengan ruang tengah setelah dirasanya rumah ini dalam keadaan kosong. Dan namja manis berpipi chubby itu benar-benar ingin berteruak frustasi saat mendapati dua namja tidak dikenal dan seorang namja yang teridentifikasi sebagai musuhnya sama-sama berdiri dihadapannya. Ketiga namja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda, yang satu datar, yang satu ingin tahu, dan yang satu lagi, yang diingatnya sebagai Choi Siwon, menatapnya dengan senyum ramah.

Tadinya Henry berniat langsung berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi sepertinya niatnya sudah pasti akan gagal saat sebuah tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Baik sekali kau mau berkunjung ketempat kami, bocah." Bisik sebuah suara tepat ditelinganya, suara yang dikenalnya sebagai milik sang tiang listrik sialan yang membuatnya harus berlari hingga lelah tadi.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan keinginan Henry untuk berteriak frustasi pun terwujud –meski sebenarnya bukan teriak frustasi, tapi ketakutan– membuat seringai diwajah sang tiang listrik aka Zhoumi semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berusaha keras melepaskan cengkeraman namja yang menangkapnya. Inginya sih namja cantik ini langsung berlari untuk menolong hyung satu-satunya yang sudah tidak berdaya ditangan musuhnya itu, tapi apa daya, untuk melepaskan cengkeraman ditangannya saja Heechul belum berhasil.

"Apasih maumu ?" bentak Heechul jengkel, namja itu tersenyum tabah-?-

"Mauku kau ikut denganku." Katanya santai, Heechul langsung melotot garang,

"Enak saja! Lepaskan!" bentak Heechul lagi, kali ini sembari menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang. Peduli setan tentang hukum wilayah, yang penting kan tidak ada saksi.

"sebutkan alasan kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu." Kata, er.. lebih tepatnya perintah Hankyung yang langsung membuat Heechul diam.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya mencari alasan mengapa namja itu harus melepaskannya. Secara namja itu kan musuhnya, tidak ada untungnya bagi namja itu melepaskan Heechul, rugi yang ada.

"Waktumu habis, nona." Kata namja itu sembari langsung menarik Heechul mendekat, tapi sial bagi Hankyung, karena namja tampan itu tidak memperhitungkan serangan dari sang mangsa.

DUAKK! Dengan keras Heechul menendang selangkangan Hankyung membuat sang korban melepaskan cengkeramannya. Hankyung langsung jatuh terduduk sembari meratapi sang 'adik kecil' yang kini nyuut-nyuutan. Dengan cepat Heechul berlari meninggalkan Hankyung yang terpuruk tak berdaya.

"Awas kau Kim Heechul. Aku tidak akan main-main lagi." Gumam Hankyung geram.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK! Pintu ruang tamu didobrak paksa membuat Siwon kaget setengah mati. Kangin yang paling dekat dengan ruang tamu cepat-cepat bangkit untuk mengecek suara tadi, tapi bar juga setengah bangkit, sang pelaku pendobrakan sudah mendatangi mereka dengan membawa buruan dipundaknya.

"kau tak perlu mendobrak pintunya kan!" seru Kangin kesal, sang pendobrak pintu aka Donghae hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Dia lalu menurunkan Eunhyuk dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya (seperti bridal style tapi duduk).

Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa melawan hanya pasrah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dan namja manis itu kaget setengah matimelihat Hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya ada disana dalam keadaan tidak bisa melawan, sama sepertinya.

Dipojok ruangan dekat pintu, ada Leeteuk dan Kibum yang tidak sadarkan diri, seorang namja berambut cepak duduk disebelah Leeteuk, lalu disofa sebelahnya ada Henry yang memasang wajah campuran antara shock dan putus asa, matanya seperti ingin menangis. Walaupun tidak pingsan, Henry tidak bisa berkutik bahkan bergerak karena posisinya. Henry duduk diantara kedua kaki orang yang Eunhyuk ketahui bernama Zhoumi, tangan Zhoumi yang satu memeluk leher sang maknae, sementara tangan lang satu lagi memeluk pinggangnya erat, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terbenam dilekukan leher Henry. Sesekali Henry terlihat meringis dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Henry menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata memohon pertolongan campur nelangsa, Eunhyuk hanya bisa membalas menatap Henry prihatin karena mau bagaimana lagi, keadaannya sendiri juga tidak jauh dari keadaan Henry. Donghae memeluknya erat dengan pipi menempel dengan pipinya membuat bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

Eunhyuk memilih melanjutkan pengamatannya, dan namja manis ini lagi-agi harus kaget melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang babak belur. Ujung bibirnya sobek, dahi dan lengan luka. Terlihat Siwon dan namja berkepala besar sedang mengobatinya.

Eunhyuk mencondongkan badannya mencoba melihat Ryeowook lebih jelas yang langsung membuatnya mendapat pelukan yang lebih erat dari Donghae.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Yesung hyung itu jago negobati luka." Ujar Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mencoba berontak dari pelukan Donghae, tapi tidak berhasil, akhirnya Eunhyuk menyandarkan badannya pada pundak Donghae,

"Yesung itu yang kepalanya besar yaa?" tanya Eunhyuk, Donghae tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Eunhyun mangut-mangut,

"Kalau yang duduk dekat hyungku itu siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, Donghae menoleh pada Kangin,

"Itu Kangin hyung, dan yang memeluk dongsaengmu itu namanya Zhoumi." Jawab Donghae sekalian memperkenalkan Zhoumi.

"Kalau dia aku sudah kenal." Kata Eunhyuk ketus sembari memasang wajah cemberut membuat Donghae lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Eunhyuk,

"Kau terlihat manis saat cemberut." Jawab Donghae membuat Eunhyuk diam.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" seru Eunhyuk kemudian sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.." kata Donghe sembari menempelkan dagunya dikening Eunhyuk.

'tapi kau memang manis kok, Lee Hyukjae' kata Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sekali lagi Mianhamnida untuk apdet yang super lama, chingu! Salahkan otak bebal author yang idenya mandeg-mandeg mulu...

.

.

.

Thanks to :

**Pity Mbumkyumin, Yunielfkpop, Unykyuminmin, hee hyunai, noona961019, Kim Hyun-dae, Sena, Kyuminana, Ikaluphumin, liaaa, pussy, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, Pipit-sungminniELFishy**

Gomawo udah ngereview fic abalan ini..

.

.

Author mo tanya, kalo jawaban review bagusnya dijawab satu-satu ya?

Soalnya selama ini author gak pernah jawab satu-satu, bukannya sombong ato apa, tapi karena author itu orangnya g bisa ngerangkai kata2 bwt jawaban review...

Jadi mian kalo review dri chingu g djawab, bkan karena author sombong lhoo!

.

.

P.s : bwt yang review TACTIC, mian, author lupa nyantumin dichap lalu... mianhamnida chingudeul!


	6. Chapter 6

**Survive**

Genre : romance (andai di screenplay ada genre action)

Pairings :all suju pairing+ShindongNari

Rate : T+

Warning : gaje, abal, adegan kekerasan, typo(s), adegan mesum

Summary: kini tinggal Sungmin dan Heechul yang belum tertangkap. Bagaimana nasib mereka? Apakah akan tertangkap seperti yang lainnya?

.

Plissss, mau menghujat, ngeflame, ngehina-dina terserah! Yang penting baca en review yaa

Chapter 6

Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga sambil sesekali melirik kearah belakang. Takutnya, Kyuhyun bisa menyusulnya. Entah sudah berapa jauh Sungmin berlari, tapi Sungmin belum berani berhenti. Gawat kalau sampai tertangkap, bisa dipastikan siraja iblis (baca: Kyuhyun) tidak akan mengampuninya.

BRUGGH! Sungmin terjatuh saat tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Rasanya dejavu saat orang yang ditabraknya mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah berdiri, Sungmin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Sungmin menghela napas lega saat tahu bahwa yang ditabraknya bukan Kyuhyun, tapi tiga pemuda tampan yang Sungmin ketahui salah satunya bernama Jung Yunho.

EH, JUNG YUNHO!

Sungmin cepat-cepat menatap namja-namja yang ditabraknya tadi untuk memastikan salah satunya benar-benar Jung Yunho. Dan, gotcha! Sungmin benar-benar mati sakarang, menabrak pangeran dari kerajaan musuh? Astagaaa!

"Waah, kalian sedang berburu juga yaa?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tahu siapa yang berbicara itu saat sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya lembut tetapi kuat. Sungmin membatu. Rasanya otaknya tiba-tiba blank.

"dia incaranmu, Kyu?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas seringai setan Kyuhyun. Orang disebelah Yunho yang paling tinggi, Changmin, nyengir kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa pelukan Kyuhyun dilehernya semakin erat.

"buruanmu manis, Kyu, nanti pinjamkan padaku yaa!" kata Changmin semangat sambil melirik ke Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin mundur.

"enak saja!" katanya, "pinjam saja sana punya Siwonnie hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil langsung menarik Sungmin agak kebelakang, posesif mode: on.

"yang lain kemana?" tanya Yoochun

"Berburu milik masing-masing lah, hyung. Apa lagi?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan rambut lembut Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri seperti terhipnotis, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah Hyung, aku kesana dulu!" kata Kyuhyun pamit sambil menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

Sepi mendera (halah!) setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Yoochun dan Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menghiba.

"apa?" tanya yang ditatap risih,

"Kita kalah lagi Hyung!" kata Yoochun sambil menghela nafas,

"sudah dilangkahi kelompoknya Onew, sekarang dilangkahi kelompoknya Hankyung hyung! Payah!" seru Changmin kesal.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sadar dari shocknya saat mereka sudah hampir sampai didepan rumah yang dijadikan markas sementara Kyuhyun cs.

'astaga! Aku kan harusnya memberontak, bukannya pasrah seperti ini!' batin Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menggeliat namun tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat, Kyuhyun segera memeluknya sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari lagi Lee Sungmin, jadi diam dan jadilah kelinci yang baik." Kata Kyuhyun dingin membuat Sungmin merinding. Sungmin langsung diam tidak bergerak lagi.

'tak kusangka bentakanku manjur. Padahal kukira dia akan balas membentak.' Batin Kyuhyun takjub, yang tentu saja tidak terlihat dari mukanya.

" berpegangan pada leherku. Aku akan mempercepat lariku." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tidak akan jatuh, Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya. Sungmin yang ngeri langsung membenamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun sambil bergumam "jangan terlalu cepat" Kyuhyun yang menyadari keadaan Sungmin yang ketakutan hanya menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

Kyuhyun mememndang pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka. Lalu perlahan masuk sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sudah ada disana lebih dulu.

"Bisakah kau masuk dengan normal tanpa harus mendobrak pintu?" teriak Kangin gusar, "Tadi Donghae, sekarang si evil. Astaga!"

"Sudahlah hyung, sabar." Kata Siwon menenangkan hyungnya yang sedang kesal. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menyeringai iblis lalu duduk di satu-satunya sofa kosong.

Kyuhyun tidak menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya sehingga Sungmin tetap duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun (sama Kaya posisi Eunhae cuman Sungmin gak diiket kaya Eunhyuk). Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mengidentifikasi ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Dan dia sama kagetnya dengan Eunhyuk saat pertama kali melihat ruangan ini.

Dipojok ruangan ada Leeteuk dan Kibum yang tertidur –atau pingsan–, lalu ada Ryeowook yang wajahnya ditempeli plester. Lalu disofa sebelahnya ada Hyukkie yang tertidur dipangkuan seorang namja yang Sungmin ingat bernama Donghae.

'bisa-bisanya dia tertidur disaat seperti ini.' batin Sungmin sweatdrop.

Donghae sendiri sibuk mengelus-elus pipi Euhyuk. Bahkan dia –mungkin– tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari perburuannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari dongsaengnya itu dan beralih kesofa sebelah Hyukkie. Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat Henry dalam pelukan musuh yang paling dia benci, Zhoumi. Henry menggigit bibirnya keras seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya sementara matanya terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram baju Zhoumi kencang. Sementara Zhoumi masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Henry seperti saat Eunhyuk datang. Kini tangannya tidak hanya memeluk sang maknae, tapi juga bermain dibalik pakaian yang henry kenakan.

'astaga, kenapa leher Henry merah-merah? Pasti kerjaan sikoala sialan itu!' batin Sungmin geram. Baru saja Sungmin akan berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sembari berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin,

"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang. Biarkan saja mereka."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi tak suka dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan membawa wajah Sungmin mendekat. Dibungkamnya bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya sendiri, membuat sang pemilik bibir melotot kaget dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungmin ingin meronta, tapi badannya sendiri dipeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat sehingga dia tidak bisa berkutik.

Kangin mendengus kesal melihat adegan nista yang dilakukan dua dongsaeng mesumnya itu. Dia merasa kedua dongsaengnya sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan 'tamu' mereka.

"Apa mereka lupa kalau diruangan ini bukan hanya ada mereka?" keluh Kangin kesal. Siwon tertawa melihat kekesalan hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. " kata Siwon sambil masih tertawa kecil.

"Bilang saja kau iri hyung!" ejek Zhoumi membuat Kangin memelototi dongsaengnya yang paling tinggi dan mesum itu.

"aku tidak akan iri pada kemesuman kalian. Aku hanya kasian pada mangsa kalian. Astagaaa!" seru Kangin. Zhoumi hanya nyengir dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya dileher mangsanya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk melumat bibir sang mangsa. Kangin geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Heechul berlari pontang panting menuju arah wilayahnya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya terpancing oleh jebakan murahan musuhnya. Dia bersyukur sekali tidak buta arah seperti dongsaengnya yang paling pendiam, atau rabun senja seperti dongsaengnya paling aegyo, ataupun penakut seperti si maknae. Jadi dengan cepat dia bisa menemukan rumah yang benar (garis bawahi kata benar). Dia cepat-cepat berlari memasuki rumahnya dan mencarii dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang lain.

Heechul kaget setengah mati saat melihat keadaan ruang tamu rumahnya. Pintu terlepas dari engselnya, meja sudah tak berbentuk, dinding retak, dan apa itu –darah?. Heechul memeriksa darah yang mengering yang menempel dimeja dan dinding.

"apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyanya bingung.

Heechul memeriksa ruangan dalam rumah itu satu persatu. Hatinya melengos saat tidak menemukan siapapun dirumah ini. sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak memanggil nama dongsaengnya satu persatu, namun dia tahu itu bukan tindakkan yang bijaksana mengingat musuhnya bisa saja sedang mengintai rumah ini.

"bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Teuki hyung kalau dongsaengdeul tidak ada?" Heechul frustasi. 'aku harus meminta bantuan!' batnnya.

Heechul berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Lalu cepat-cepat dia berlari kearah pintu belakang rumahnya dan bersiap lari kewilayah tetangga sebelah yang masih bertahan, kelompok Jaejoong. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Mau meminta bantuan?" tanya suara itu. Heechul langsung diam membatu.

"Apa kau yakin kalau mereka akan membantu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka juga sedang sibuk?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Heechul berbalik menatap orang itu. Tatapannya tajam.

"Kau berusaha menakutiku kan?" tanyanya pada orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Hankyung.

Hankyung terkekeh pelan, lalu kekehannya dengan cepat berganti menjadi seringai menakutkan ala setan (Kyuuu~ pinjem dulu yeeee~~ ).

"itu kenyataan. Kalau tak percaya, tunggu saja buktinya." Bersamaan dengan perkataan Hankyung, asap pekat mengepul dari arah rumah Jaejoong. Membuat langit menjadi semakin gelap. Heechul membelalakkan matanya. Dia menatap asap yang membumbung keudara itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Rasanya ketakutan mulai menyeruak kehatinya.

"bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hankyung.

Heechul menghela nafas. Tidak ada pilihan lain baginya. Pilihan yang tersisa tinggal melawan atau menyerah.

'aku memilih opsi pertama' batinnya.

"Bersiaplah kalah!" seru Heechul sambil berlari kearah Hankyung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa Hankyung hyung lama sekali ya?" tanya Donghae pada Kangin. Kangin mengangkat bahu. Siwon menoleh pada Yesung,

"Apa kita sebaiknya menyusulnya, hyung?" tanya Siwon. Yesung tampak tenang walau dongsaengnya yang lain mulai cemas.

"Tidak perlu, dia lebih dari mampu untuk membawa mangsanya kesini." Kata Yesung tenang, tangannya sesekali membelai rambut Ryeowook.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama hyung!" seru Donghae. Dia sudah mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau Hankyung dipukuli oleh namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu, bagaimana kalau Hankyung pingsan, lalu dibunuh, lalu mayatnya dipotong-potong dan dijadikan makanan untuk hewan peliharaan mereka. Donghae merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Sebentar lagi juga dia datang." Kata Yesung. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka pelan dan masuklah sesosok namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Hankyung. Dia membawa namja cantik dalam gendongannya. terlihat namja cantik itu pingsan dan terluka. Hankyung sendiri terlihat berantakan, tapi tidak sampai terluka.

"Waaah, Yesung hyung benar!" seru Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi segera menghentikan kegiatan nista mereka (wah, mereka takut tuh sama Hankyung , hehe). Terlihat Henry dan Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hankyung pada duo mesum, yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala dengan wajah tanpa dosa dari Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bibir mangsamu bengkak, Kyu. Dan leher mangsamu penuh mark, Mi?" tanya Hankyung lagi sambil menidurkan Heechul disamping Leeteuk. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Dasar kalian ini." kata Hankyung sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung?" tanya Siwon, Hankyung menoleh pada Siwon,

"oh, ini?" Siwon mengangguk, "ini.."

–flashback–

"Bersiaplah kalah!' seru Heechul. Hankyung yang mengetahui kalau Heechul akan menyerangnya hanya tersenyum.

Heechul mengayunkan tongkatnya tepat kekepala Hankyung, namun sebelum tongkat itu mengenai kepalanya, Heechul terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak pintu sampai menjeblak terbuka.

"Sialan kau!" kata Heechul sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi ditentang Hankyung. Dia baru akan kembali menyerang Hankyung saat musuhnya itu mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku.

"Keluargamu sudah ada ditangan adik-adikku. Apa kau masih mau melawanku dan membiarkan mereka jadi taruhannya?" tanya Hankyung pelan, tapi dapat didengar Heechul dengan jelas.

Heechul tak sadar kalau Hankyung sudah ada dibelakangnya dan memukul tengkuknya. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

–flashback end–

"Astaga hyung, kukira kau bertarung mati-matian dengan namja cantik itu!" ujar Donghae membuat Hankyung tertawa.

"Apa kau pikir aku selemah itu, Lee Donghae, sampai harus bertarung mati-matian?" tanya Hankyung disela-sela tawanya. Donghae ikut tertawa.

"Jadi semuanya sudah lengkap. Kapan kita akan melapor ?" tanya Yesung. Hankyung berpikir sejenak.

"Lusa saja. Malam ini kita menginap disini, besok siang kita pulang." Kata Hankyung

TBC

GYAAAA! Mian kalau lagi-lagi fic abal yang keluar!

.

.

Author (ga bertanggungjawab ini) pengen minta maaf karena udah menghilang dari peredaran, alias hiatus gak resmi. MIANHAMNIDA chingudeul!u.u #

Author keasyikan jadi maba sampe lupa kalau author masih ada utang sama readers semua.

SUMPAH! Bukan maksud author kaya gitu, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksa author untuk hiatus sementara(readers: alaah alesan ajja lu thor!)

Sekali lagi author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Y.Y

.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih sama temen-temen yang masih mau baca fic ini, bahkan sampe ngePM nagih fic ini

Maaf yaa kalo dah ngecewain kalian semua

.

.

Makasih buat readers yag udah author kecewain:

**Richan, Lee Kyuna, Ira Julian, , Sung Hye Ah, nisa, Unykyuminmin, Jidegon, Micky, noona961019, ddangkomom, kyuminana, pussy, hee hyunai, Park Minnie, pipit – SungminniELFishy, MutyaHyukjae, Sena, Yunielfkpop, pitipita, jewelELFhyukkie**

Dan readers lain yang pastinya kecewa berat sama author

.

.

Sekali lagi author minta maaf !

(hujatlah saya kalau kalian masih kecewa)

.

.

Oh iya! Author mo bilang, kayanya TACTIC! Gak kan diterusin lagi soalnya dah ada fic yang ceritanya hampir sama. Gak enak kalo ada dua fic yang hampir sama kan? Rasanya jadi kaya saingan nanti

Sumpah, ini bukan alesan author buat gak ngelanjutin tuh fic.

Tapi ini juga masih nimbang-nimbang sih

.

.

Salam maaf

Shiraiden Sanji

.

Review yaaa?


End file.
